1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method utilized in a wireless communication and communication device thereof, and more particularly, to a method for improving transmission of packet elements in a wireless communication system and communication device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As today's applications for electronic systems grow at ever-increasing rates, the demand for better communications performance is never ceasing. Standards for various technologies such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) work towards creating more efficient communication systems.
Architecture of the radio interface protocol of a LTE system includes three layers: the Physical Layer (Layer 1), the Data Link Layer (Layer 2), and the Network Layer (Layer 3), where a control plane of Layer 3 is a Radio Resource Control (RRC) layer, and Layer 2 is further divided into a Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer, a Radio Link Control (RLC) layer and a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer.
The main services and functions of the MAC layer include mapping between logical channels and transport channels; multiplexing/demultiplexing of RLC PDUs (protocol data units) belonging to one or different radio bearers into/from transport blocks (TB) delivered to/from the physical layer on transport channels; buffer status reporting; power headroom reporting; error correction through HARQ; priority handling between logical channels of one UE; priority handling between UEs by means of dynamic scheduling; and padding.
A MAC PDU consists of a MAC header, zero or more MAC Service Data Units (SDUs), zero, or more MAC control elements, and optional padding. Both the MAC header and the MAC SDUs are of variable sizes. A MAC PDU header consists of one or more MAC PDU sub-headers; each subheader corresponding to either a MAC SDU, a MAC control element or padding. MAC PDU sub-headers have the same order as the corresponding MAC SDUs, MAC control elements and padding.
An issue is described as follows. The range of the transport block size containing one MAC PDU is from 16 to 149776 bits with 24 bit CRC (cyclic redundancy check) error detection. A residual (undetected) error rate of the received MAC PDU is higher for a larger transport block size. A High residual error rate degrades the system performance.